Ryuga vs Brooklyn Masefield
This is a Death Battle between Ryuga and Brooklyn Masefield. Description Beyblade: The Original Series vs Beyblade: The Metal saga!! A battle between two badasses who have been possessed by their tops!! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Beyblade, one of those underrated series, as much in storyline... Boomstick: THAN IN FUCKING DESTRUCTIVE POWER BITCH!!! Like Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor. Wiz: And Brooklyn Masefield, the wielder of Zeus. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ryuga Wiz: For centuries, legends of a power to rule all mankind have transpired. Until we've been proven they were true... Boomstick: Whaddya know, turns out to be a magical meteorite which can be influenced by people. Get picked up by good people, and you'll be good. Be picked up by bad people and you'll be bad. Typical. Wiz: One of those pieces landed in Koma village, and soon would turn out to be the material to forge a bey like any other. Boomstick: Not the one we're interested in. Wiz: Indeed, the one we're talking about has been forged to be the ultimate weapon, the only true symbol of power on Earth. Boomstick: Wars have been waged across the ages with it, entire cities destroyed, badass stuff in general. Wiz: After many voyages, that bey would end up in the hands of Ryuga, who is most likely its best wielder yet. Boomstick: That dude has crazy power. Only with his first apparition, he manages to destroy skyscrapers!! Wiz: That was actually Pegasus, but it was a close call in power nevertheless. Ryuga is an arrogant person, who's only concern is with Gingka. Boomstick: And being the absolute overlord of Bladers too. Wiz: With his latest evolution, L-Drago Destroy has a phenomenal power, even for Beyblade standards. Boomstick: There's a stone statue so thick that even modern drills would take lots of time to get through? Bah. Scene of Ryuga making his way through meters of rock with relative ease. Wiz: Ryuga doesn't call his bey the Dragon Emperor for nothing. In a world ruled by right-spinning beys, his left-spin future allows him to spin-steal his opponent to no end. Boomstick: However, he possesses a power allowing to steal power regardless of the direction of the spin. Wiz: Ryuga surely counts the most powerful Bladers to have ever lived, even after the Zero-G series. Boomstick: His bey possesses two modes: the one he's launched in, and the other allowing to reveal rubber parts, reducing the incoming damage by a large margin. Wiz: His performance tip also has a special ability: whenever L-Drago starts to have a low stamina, a secondary sharp tip protrudes out of his performance tip, allowing the bey to have increased stamina. Boomstick: To definitely prove he's a badass, Ryuga has shown he can go in the two directions of the stadium, regardless of his spinning direction. Ryuga: I'll say it a thousand times, your father couldn't cut it! If the father isn't tough enough, what do you think the son will be like? The same, so grovel at my feet like your father did! Brooklyn Masefield Wiz: Brooklyn Masefield is a natural Beyblade genius, top blader of the BEGA corporation. Boomstick: And a fucking dangerous psychopath at times. Wiz: The bey he wields is Zeus, a powerful right-spinning bey who had remained undefeated until his second encounter with Kai. Boomstick: Who seemed to have followed Shia LaBeouf's advice during the fight Scene of Kai getting up, with Shia saying: "DO IT!" Wiz: Yeaaaaah. He managed to have a near perfect score, until Kai and Tyson arrived of course. Boomstick: Wow, that motherfucker can reality warp. Geez. Wiz: And he can fly. Boomstick: HE CAN FLY?! Scene 1: Peter Pan "He can fly". Scene 2: Shrek "He can fly! He can fly! He can talk?" Fight Camera on the BEGA building. Explosions suddenly are heard, and alarms blare everywhere. All the security is called to fight the intruder, but are shrugged off as of nothing. The BEGA team then step in, but get whipped out just as easily. Brooklyn was sleeping, and thus arrived late at the action. All he could see are unconscious bodies with shattered beys everywhere. He then saw a sort of marking on the wall, representing a dragon. And a place. Brooklyn clenched his fists, decided to take revenge on the unknown threat. ---- Zoom in on an abandoned Beystadium in a desert. A silhouette is seen coming towards it, and it seems to be Brooklyn. As he entered the area: ??: So you finally came, huh. Red lightning shot, and out of it another man appeared. Ryuga: There is only one place for strongest bey on this world. And this places goes to the Dragon Emperor, L-Drago Destroy!! Brooklyn smiled, then chuckles. Brooklyn: If it's a fight you wanted, then you could have made a normal invitation. Ryuga took his Beyblade from its casing, and as lightning shoots, he readied his launcher. A dark aura surrounds Brooklyn as he readies his own launcher. Brooklyn: 3... Ryuga: 2! Both: 1!! GOOOO, SHOOT!!! Fight! The two beys clash in a storm of sparkles, then start circling the stadium, one clock-wise, the other anti-clockwise. Brooklyn: So, you're going anti-clockwise, huh? No matter. The two beys clashed again, repelling each other as they sparkled. Ryuga: I got to give you credit, you're not a total loser. But that ain't going to help you buddy. L-Drago changed modes, exhibiting the rubber he kept hidden. Zeus tried to topple L-Drago, but to no avail. The bey stood still. Brooklyn: How do you do that? How do you resist me? Ryuga: No one can beat the Dragon Emperor, no one! L-Drago then engaged an attack, who provoked an explosion when it connected with Zeus. The latter got propelled away with great force, hitting hard the stadium. Brooklyn: This isn't happening... I'm the best blader there is... L-Drago continued his onslaught on Zeus, starting to chip parts away. Ryuga: Just admit right here and now that you are nothing with your little toy! Brooklyn lost it at this mention. His aura intensified so much you could hardly see the light of day from his point of vue. His incisives grew, wings sprouted from his back, and his eyes took a bestial appearance. Brooklyn: You and your puny dragon, are nothing compared to me, Zeus!! Brooklyn and Zeus started flying, while the environment around the Beystadium started changing. The reality morphed to a desolated city. Ryuga: Tchh, getting possessed by his own bey. Pathetic. Why don't you come back show me the chicken you are?! Brooklyn let out a roar, and Zeus, engulfed into a large dark aura, shows its Bit-Beast: a large chimera roaring in anger. It then charged L-Drago. Ryuga: I haven't got time for this. Ultimate Move!!! L-Drago started covering itself in flames, eventually engulfing the whole stadium with them. Ryuga: L-DRAGO, DRAGON EMPEROR LIFE DESTRUCTOR!!!!! L-Drago's Beast came out, engulfed in flames, and charged at Zeus. The beings/beys clashed, releasing several shockwaves. A mighty explosion occurred then filling with twirling red and dark light the area kiloemeters ahead. When the light died down, a body was on the ground. Bits of its bey could be seen everywhere. A red light pulsates, then the remaining bey was called back. Steal formed around the wielder's hand. Ryuga: The Dragon Emperor is the only true strongest bey of them all!! K.O! Results Boomstick: I loved that CGI. Play it again. Wiz: Poor Brooklyn was completely overwhelmed. While being a reality-warper when controlled by his bey, the destruction feats he demonstrated remain severely inferior to anything that the Metal Saga had to offer, much less Ryuga himself. Plus, the reality-warping was never applied on his opponent, only the environment. Boomstick: And even if he were powerful enough, L-Drago has proven that the only to evade spin-steal or power steal is to be curbstombily more powerful than him, like Nemesis. It seems that Brooklyn's chim-ERA is over! Wiz: The winner is Ryuga. Who would you be rooting for? Ryuga Brooklyn Masefield Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Category:Blade0886 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles